Book 2: The Apprentice Unveiled, A New Threat to
by Daniel Benton
Summary: Orion has chats with all of his dead loved ones and learns new things about himself he didn't know. When he wakes up he decides to reveal everything he heard from his family and unmask the apprentice before everyone once and for all.
1. Visitations

Book 2 Chapter 1: The Apprentice Unveiled: A New Threat to Humanity

Book 2 Chapter 1: Visitations

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion), Suta-Shutaru, K, Atlas, Zuko, Mae, and Uncle Iroh

--

-The Royal Hospital in the Palace of Ba Sing Se-

--

I was dieing, I could feel it. As they pushed me on a cart through the city reading off my status report, I knew I was dead. In order to protect the ones I cared about I had to die. I was pretty sure of that when I started this journey and tried to evade the truth for too long. I ignored the signs and I ended up dieing by my own hand, by my own power. I'm sorry for leaving you when we had just found each other……Suta. I slowly closed my eyes for the last time, breathed my last breath, felt my last emotion, heard those final words, and a nurse screamed out "We're losing him, he just flat lined, and I need some oxygen and a heart defibrillator! Come on people we don't have much time. Alright full watts, CLEAR, dammit dammit dammit, CLEAR, damn you, don't you die, CLEAR!" But there was no bringing me back, I had only one reason to live and I protected it with my life. Then a voice interrupted that shined a tiny glimpse of hope, it was Suta. "Let me to him. Get out of my way." With my last energy I felt the Earth to see her face through my closed eyes, what a beautiful way to die. "Orion, please, don't leave me now, not when we need you the most, not when **I** need you the most" and it happened. She kissed me, and I realized how could I be willing to give this all up. I had to try, no I must live! The nurse spoke again "Wait, it's working, we have a pulse!" I lifted my right hand with all my strength and pulled Suta in closer. "How is he doing that?? Every muscle in his arms was just made into mince meat, he shouldn't be able to move, no, what is he doing now??" and I stood up. Off the cart I stood, in front of my family I stood, in front of the ones who lost their freedom I stood, as a hero I stood. I couldn't leave these people, not when they needed me most. "HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE LET ALONE STAND UP!!" I limped and basically bounced off the buildings and made it to Zuko. "Are you alright father?" "Yes" he replied. Then limped my way back to Suta and used my last amount of energy to tell her how I felt for her "Suta, I-I-I love you, I always-s have, please marry me" and I dropped to one knee, not in weakness but to honor my request as sincere. "Well if you don't get to the hospital soon, there won't be anyone to marry. Go and live, I'll see you soon, my husband and I love you." I collapsed into the cart, those were the few words I needed to hear. The last thing I felt before I passed out was a single drop of rain on my nose; I think that even the heavens wept, not in sorrow, but in happiness for our connection, and for our love.

--

-The Visits- (not in Orion's perspective anymore)

--

Nobody but Orion had been hurt that day. Zuko got an ice sickle sliced through his right side but nothing serious. Orion had been out cold since 3 weeks ago. Before he passed out Orion asked Suta to marry him and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suta: The first person to visit him and stay with him was Suta. She wept and mourned, but also prayed that her husband would one day rise once again. Every so often she would catch a sign of him twigging just like he did when he was in his berserker form. She never talked to him though. She would just stare there and watch as Orion would slowly heal and grow stronger.

Zuko and Mae: Orion's godfather Zuko realized how much his godson loved him when he called him father; Orion's godmother had always loved him like a son. Zuko swore to Suta and Mae that Orion would be ok and up in no time at all and that there were circulations of Orion being nominated as Earth King. Since the fall of his son and the return of his nation after all Black Rose members retreated after the fall of Saosasu, Zuko and Mae returned to the homeland as Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Queen Mae. He originally dropped the job after rebuilding the world with Aang.

K and Atlas: K was a man of few words, who however, said those words repeatedly. He and Atlas were always arguing finding a common stream of interests no matter what their view. They were the couple that loved to hate each other. Although they were going to come separately to watch over Orion, they decided to come together, and try to get along.

Sokka and Sukki: Sukki didn't know Orion that well but Sokka regarded Orion as a son and might as well because he was soon to be. Sokka made constant visit's and talk to Orion about pointless things, such as a festival coming up in two weeks at the Kyoshi islands, or a huge party the he and Sukki attended. Small talk really, although the one time he came alone he told Orion that Suta was right, that Orion couldn't leave the world when it needed him the most.

--

-The Vision- (back into Orion's perspective)

--

Mother, Father, Master, Grandfather, I have done it; I have set you free and destroyed Saosasu. "I couldn't be prouder son." his father said. "We love and believe in you so much." his mother said. "Orion! I watched the battle with great enthusiasm. You destroyed your enemy by taking the cheap road out instead of taking them head on! I'm proud of you; you observed the battlefield and saw through the numbers. I thought you'd lose your head and try to take them all on." said Master Kamome and then I searched for the man I wanted to hear from the most, Jijia-su. "Hello grandfather." He smiled at me and the other smiling faces disappeared into the shadows, "where'd they go grandfather?" "They went back into your heart Orion, so their memory shall never be lost."

"Grandfather, Saosasu told me you were working for him please tell me this is not true!"

He sighed and I knew this conversation was going to end badly.

"Orion, you must understand, he rescued me from rotting in the Northern Water Tribe's prison, and I thought he was a friend. He told me that you were the killer of your parents and that the White Lotus had many conspiracies against the world. I was a fool and believed him, he was family. He convinced me to join his rebellion against the conspiracy and actually had some hard hitting evidence, which I found out later on was nothing more than a hoax and a plot to convince me to stay with him. Only on my last mission was I able to see through his lies. He ordered me to wait for the Dai Li to injure you and move in for the kill, but how could I? You, also, were my flesh and blood. I learned of what was really going on and when I finally got to you I helped you. Now we have come to you battle with you brother, if you noticed during the fight your berserker is activated when in intense combat, when you see someone close to you, emotionally close, get injured, or when your anger reaches its peak. Orion this power is great, but it is also a burden, not only to your conscious memory but to your physical body as well. If you use it again and try to lift a battlefield it is for certain that you will die and I don't mean like just now when you lost your heartbeat for a couple of seconds, I mean for good."

We stared at each other with worry on our faces and I finally broke the quiet tension.

"So how do I hold off this power and raw emotion?"

"You don't have to ask me because you've already done it once before. Do you remember what happened at the volcanoes mouth in Ushamo? You tried to give you life for someone you loved, you let go of all of your fears and wants in order for you to save Suta's life. That's why that measly spear disintegrated; it could not even hope to go against your love for Suta. You need to find a way to control that feeling to suppress the deadly energy of the berserker. It is time you rose now. Use the knowledge that I have just given you to re-awaken. Good bye for now."

So all I got to do is activate my love. I thought to myself "Suta, Zuko, Mae, K, Atlas?" but nothing happened. I searched deep within myself to find the reason why I would be willing to die for any of the people I just named. I heard someone in a really far distance saying "Get everyone here quickly!" but I didn't recognize the voice. I focused even harder and it finally came to me. I gave my life for love because I was given life through love. My parents loved me and died for me. So did my former Master Kamome and my Grandfather. They all gave me life through there love. So when love pays back life I get the relaxed tranquil mode? I opened my eyes to see all my loved ones four feet below me, had I grown that much since I was last awake. No, I was floating in midair. I looked down at my hands and legs and I was glowing pure white from all of my injuries that were effectively being healed for good. I started to lower again and felt like I had just taken a really long nap. We all looked at each other and no one spoke so it was up to me as usual to break the tension, "Hey guys, I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." Everyone smiled and rounded in for a hug. Even K leaned in and whispered "Good to have you back."


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Book 2 Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

Book 2 Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

Characters: Orion, Suta-Shutaru, Atlas, K, and Zuko

--

-Simple Life-

--

It had been one month since I had awoken from my coma and it felt as though everything had changed. There was no Black Rose any more, my wedding was coming up in a couple of months, Atlas and K were head of Ba Sing Se's defense unit, and I was in election for Ba Sing Se's king. My godfather whom I claimed as my father was reestablished as fire lord and seemed to be just getting over his sons untimely death. I promised him that day that we would be a normal family and here lately we've been traveling back and forth to each other just to have supper and catch up on the family news. Atlas and K had finally realized that they had some sort of positive notion for each other. All seemed well for my friends but I feared the old saying, "There is always a calm before the storm." And I was right, the storm came shortly after the sixth week of peace; right after I had been acknowledged as the Earth King. Atlas rushed into the room where me and Suta were having tea and was worried yet out of breath. "I just ran from the gates and couldn't believe it myself; there is a white mountain in the distance that just exploded! When the dust cleared there lay a black rose one the side, I'm sorry Orion." I knew this day would come, Argo the apprentice escaped, he would attempt to rebuild his master's empire and achieve Saosasu's dream. "Bring me K, Atlas." She immediately interrupted surprisingly "NO! He was supposed to be taking me to supper tonight! It was going to be our first official date." I looked into her eyes and saw sorrow pouring invisible tears down her cheek. "I'm sorry but he's the only qualified person to travel with me" this time it was Suta who interrupted, "NO, I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO LEAVE ORION! YOU ARE STILL IN NO SHAPE TO FIGHT, OUR WEDDING IS NEXT WEEK, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME A WIDOW AT MY OWN WEDDING!" only she was crying actual tears. "I promise you Suta, I'll be back in four days max, it's a simple recon mission, nothing more. Just to check if…." Then something hit me. My brother was the only to conquer black flames, was their another as strong as him? "Me and K are the only qualified soldiers for this mission, this could be a real threat to the balance of things, get me two messenger hawks." One of my guards ran off towards the mail tower. I'll need their help if we are to return.

--

-The Invitations-

--

I sent invitations to two very reliable people that I needed on my team for this mission, my father Zuko, and the avatar. I knew that it was a risk for me to bend at all now, but I must go, I must find the truth out myself, not have it reported to me. I went into my chambers where Suta sat on the bed crying. I didn't look into her eyes, if I did I would never even open my armory wardrobe. I started preparing myself for the mission as the two invited members showed up. Aang brought Katara and their kids with him along with Appa and Momo. Suta sobbed to me as I headed for the door "Please come back safely my king. Return to me." "I promise Suta, have the priest waiting for me, we shall get married no matter what condition I come through the gates in." I almost cried as I left the building and had difficulty shutting the door and when I walked out I noticed my guests were saying their goodbyes. I gave my mother a hug and kept walking with Zuko down the hall. We saw Aang in the hall hugging his children goodbye, three of them, the oldest looking to be nine, and the youngest about three. He gave his wife a long kiss and too had trouble closing the door. He didn't have his staff with him but instead decided to leave Appa here as well. We walked into the main corridor where K was in full armor, black not saying anything to Atlas, letting her cry and talk. He wore a face of indifference that was highly unconvincing. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave Atlas, not now, but suddenly he squared his shoulders and the mask and actual face matched once more. He then did something surprising, he reached in and kissed Atlas on the lips and walked to our backs as we stared at the distant mountain whose black rose still ablaze on it. "Are we ready?" I asked. No one spoke, we thought we had finished this, but I left a loose tie open for reconstruction of the horrible empire. We walked out the corridor, through the main gate, and headed for the mountain. The leaves were completely gone and it was getting colder everyday, winter was among us.


End file.
